


after the battle (you called it destiny)

by scorpionGrass



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionGrass/pseuds/scorpionGrass
Summary: “Words of truth misunderstood as they explore the secrets of tomorrow.” - The Lost PageAva watches their reunion from afar, watching the hood come off and a scarred face come into view. There’s no doubt it’s Luxu, with No Name in hand and that mysterious black chest at his back. But what really sells it is his grin, wide with teeth, playfully malicious like he doesn’t actually mean it.
Relationships: Ava & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	after the battle (you called it destiny)

Ava watches their reunion from afar, watching the hood come off and a scarred face come into view. There’s no doubt it’s Luxu, with No Name in hand and that mysterious black chest at his back. But what really sells it is his grin, wide with teeth, playfully malicious like he doesn’t actually mean it.

The same grin he shot her as their keyblades clashed and the bell tolled. Ava wrings her hands together under the sleeves of her robes, watching him address the others. Watching Aced demand answers and Gula ask why she isn’t there with them.

She shouldn’t be here. She is anyway.

It’s morbid curiosity and Ava knows she should go, but No Name and the black box and Luxu’s proud smirk that stretches the knitted skin of his scar keeps her in place. It’s been centuries since the Age of Fairytales. She still can’t say she regrets her actions. From the look on his face, Luxu doesn’t either.

Everything went as the Book of Prophecies foretold, and Ava couldn’t change a damn thing.

~

The others are long gone and Ava traverses the Keyblade Graveyard alone. Her hands are gripped tightly together, as if she was about to lift them in prayer. All the children she couldn’t protect, couldn’t include in her Dandelions because sacrifices were necessary when war was in the cards, lay here. She sighs.

“What, don’t tell me you’re still upset?”

Ava whips around, drawing her keyblade, only to see Luxu, scar-faced and grinning. His voice is different now, grating and older and unfamiliar, but it’s still got that same teasing lilt. “It’s you. I thought… you left,” she says, pulling herself up to her full height and not letting go of her keyblade.

“You’re not as sneaky as you think,” he says with a shrug. It reminds her of the Master, of his grandiose gesturing, and her heart aches with nostalgia for those simpler times.

“I wasn’t trying to be,” she says, immediately feeling childish. It’s been centuries, yet when he’s in front of her she reverts back to their time as disciples. “Did you get what you wanted?”

His grin softens and he knocks her on the head. “I did. Did you?”

Ava huffs and turns to walk away, but Luxu catches her shoulder. “What?” she snaps.

“Can’t I see an old friend without an agenda?”

“You always have an agenda.”

“As if,” Luxu says. “The ol’ Master’s the one with the agenda. Why else would he give us roles like that?”

It goes against Ava’s original plan of ignoring him for another few centuries, but she can’t help herself. “Like what?” she bites. “They got everyone to turn on each other. Invi and Aced nearly levelled Daybreak Town and Gula nearly died. You weren’t much better.”

He shrugs again, slinging his arm around her shoulders. “All I did was tell the truth, sweetheart.”

Ava bristles, pushing him away. “You wanted it to happen.”

“The Master wanted it to happen,” Luxu corrects. “We were supposed to make it happen.”

Silence draws out between them and Ava watches as Luxu gazes out over the graveyard, passing over each individual keyblade in the dirt for miles around them. He chuckles, the sound so unfamiliar to the one she knew centuries ago.

“What’s so funny?”

Luxu looks down at her with his one good eye and smirks. “We did make it happen. You and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow the next time they make bells toll it should be wedding bells like come On this is classic foreshadowing amirite or amirite ;3


End file.
